And Then There Were Less
And Then There Were Less is the Season 39 finale of HTF. This episode decides the fate of the least-used characters in the show. Roles Starring *Nutley *Seether *Ironside *Spook *Rose *Zipper *Whiskers *Vicious Appearances *Eatey and Scrawny *Björn *Slushy Plot The gang ride in an RV on their way to a dinner party. The driver, Ironside, pulls over at the sight of a hitchhiker who is soon shown to be Vicious. They agree to give him a lift and Vicious enters the vehicle, with a sinister-looking grin on his face. They approach the destination of the party, which happens to be an old mansion. Entering the front door, they all feel scared. Then they see a light. Approaching it, they find themselves in the dining room, where a few other guests sit at a table. The gang sits for the feast, except Vicious who leaves for the bathroom. The lights suddenly go out. They turn back on to reveal that Eatey has cut Scrawny to pieces on her plate. Rose looks at the seat next to her, finding Zipper skinned with his zipper. The chandelier finally crashes on top of Eatey, causing everyone to scream. Ironside investigates the chandelier and sees someone has cut it, thus concluding a killer is on the loose. Seether, Ironside, Nutley, Spook, and Rose venture the house to look for the killer. Ironside prepares for an attack and sets his laser power to high. Nutley gets separated from the group and sees a vending machine in the hallway. He buys himself a chocolate bar and eats it, quickly finding out it contained nuts. A shadowed hand breaks the machine and stuffs all the snacks into Nutley's mouth, choking him to death from his allergies. Just as the rest of the group realize Nutley is missing, something dashes past them. They see Nutley's severed tail on the floor and panic. Seether jumps out the window and smiles as he falls to his demise. Spook and Rose decide to get out of the mansion. Whiskers follows them, but trips down the stairs, rendered helpless. Opening his eyes, Whiskers sees Vicious looking down at him. At first relieved, his reaction changes when Vicious pulls out a knife. The bird reveals that he was responsible for the murders, as it was an attempt to kill off characters so he could be the only one standing. Before he could kill Whiskers, however, a laser fires through Vicious' chest. Ironside has saved the day and carries Whiskers outside. The survivors reunite outside and walk away, with an ambulance picking up Whiskers. As he flies off, Ironside looks back at the house and salutes to mourn all those who suffered. The text R.I.P. appears on the screen. Deaths (permanent) #Scrawny is cut to pieces by Eatey. #Zipper is skinned by his zipper. #Eatey is cut by glass. #Nutley chokes. #Seether plummets on the ground. #Vicious is killed by Ironside's laser. Trivia *This marks the (possibly) final appearance of Eatey, Scrawny, Zipper, Nutley, Seether, and Vicious. They might appear again depending on future episodes, but it is unlikely as they were deemed useless. *Unlike other episodes, all the deaths here are permanent. The characters who survived may only be making cameos or occasional roles. *This is the only major role Vicious ever had, besides Reject Revenge. *Slushy can be seen in a picture frame. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 39 Episodes